


Intentional

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Meeting at a Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Nine/Rose, meeting at a party and new neighbors AU





	Intentional

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt being moved to AO3

Rose sighed as the thumping music in the flat above her was joined by the sound of some kind of crashing and screeching.  She’d only been in her new place for three days when the bloke up there had thrown a party, and he’d done it every weekend since she’d moved in.

That first one had had her stomping up the stairs at 3 AM and pounding on his door.  It had been opened by one of the handsomest blokes she’d ever met who had introduced himself with a grin and a wink as Jack.  She’d been in no mood, however, and had told him that he really ought to keep it down.

Somehow (and she still wasn’t quite sure how) she’d ended up inside, still dressed in her pajamas, and being plied with vodka.  There was just something about Jack that made it impossible to stay mad at him.

A knock sounded on her door, and Rose grinned.

That same night, she’d found herself sitting next to a bloke who was also in his pajamas, though rather than short pink shorts and a tank top, he was wearing long flannel trousers and a vest.  He’d also had the forethought to throw on a leather jacket over the whole ensemble.

He was drinking whiskey to her vodka, but had apparently found himself at Jack’s party the same way she had- come to complain and found himself drawn in by the gravity that surrounded Jack.

The pair of them had sat together, heads together to hear the other over the thumping music, drinking and laughing.

The following morning, Rose had woken in the middle of Jack’s sitting room floor with her head on the bloke’s chest, his black leather jacket around her shoulders.

The next time Jack had thrown a party, Rose had gone up, this time still in her jeans.  She’d found him again.

Chris, his name was, and he was her next door neighbour.  They’d fallen asleep the same way after drinks and talk and those tiny touches that make the heart flutter at the beginning of a relationship.

The third weekend, before Rose could make her way up to Jack’s flat, there’d been a knock, on the door of her own flat.  It had been Chris, asking if she was planning on going up.  This time they’d gone up together, but this time they’d stumbled their way back to Chris’ flat to fall asleep cuddled together like puppies on his sofa.

Tonight she opened the door to his grinning, slightly daft face.

“You going up?” he asked, glancing at her shorts and tank top, like the first time they’d met.

“Hadn’t planned on it, no,” Rose said, unable to keep the smile from creeping over her face.

“Oh…” Chris looked disappointed.

“Well, the same thing that always happens will happen, won’t it?  You and I will talk and flirt and drink and then we’ll fall asleep together, right?”

Chris shrugged.  “Could do, yeah.”

“Well I don’t want that to happen tonight.”

“Oh… right… of course… why would you…”

“What I want to happen tonight is for you to come in here and talk with me, and not drink, so that when you and I end up in my bed, we’ll both know that we intended it, yeah?”

Chris’ flame-blue eyes lit with what looked like the pleasure of the cosmos.

“That sounds… fantastic.”


End file.
